1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lens array, a lens unit, an LED head and an exposure unit, and to an image formation apparatus and a reading apparatus using these components.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lens array is used in an electrophotographic image formation apparatus having an LED head in which LED elements (light emitting diodes) are linearly arranged, or is used in a reading apparatus such as a scanner or a facsimile machine having a light receiving unit including photo acceptance elements linearly arranged and configured to form an image of an original to be read. The lens array serves as an optical system that forms a same-size erect image (a same non-inverted image) of an object in the form of a line. One of such lens arrays is configured as an optical system to form a high-resolution image with microlenses arranged substantially linearly in order to form a same-size erect image of an object (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-181685; paragraphs 0018 to 0021 and FIGS. 4 and 6).